muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Letter B
One thing that has been confusing me for a while... If this song was written in 1981, how did it debut in season 11? Could this song being under "Season 11 cuts" on the Old School: Volume 3 disc just be another mistake like how the season 2 version of "Rubber Duckie" was listed under "Season 1 cuts" on Old School: Volume 1? Wattamack4 (talk) 17:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :That's the copyright date, it doesn't necessarily reflect when the song was created. And as brought up below, that's the date given in Sesame Street Best. If the earlier albums feature something different that seems closer to 1979, we should discuss changing it. - Oscarfan (talk) 17:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) 1981 What's the source for this song being written in 1981? I noticed Enrique added that in back in October, but there was no source given in the description. There's also the same deal with ZZ Blues being written in 1986, as found here. Wattamack4 16:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Alex :The liner notes for Sesame Street Best. - Oscarfan 16:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. Thanks! Wattamack4 17:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Alex "Letter B" gets sued by copying "Let It Be?" I heard that The Northern Songs Music Publishing Company (which owns the rights to "Let It Be") once filed a cease-and-desist against CTW for directly copying the original song. Is this true? --Wile e2005 00:08, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :I haven't heard anything about that. However the album version of "Letter B" is a lot closer to the real "Let it Be" in terms of arrangement; the TV mix has a different tempo from the second chorus onward. Not only that, the chords are completely different in both compositions. :I wonder if the CTW archives has documents like this. Danny, would you know? --MuppetVJ 01:21, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::No, I haven't seen anything about it yet. Danny W, where did you hear about it? -- Danny (talk) 02:20, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :::The only place where I've found such info regarding a lawsuit was in a Muppet Central post, claiming that Sesame Workshop was sued for including both "Letter B" and "Hey Food" on the Sesame Road album. If that's true then that would explain why the two songs were absent from the rerelease of Born to Add (though I thik the rerelease predates Sesame Road). Of course, even if there was a lawsuit over commercial releases of these songs, I'd like to point out that "Letter B" wasn't edited from the 1999 Sony Wonder rerelease of Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street (though the song listing on that release refers to it as "Letter B Song", but I don't know if that's intentional or an error. After all, I don't think it's too likely that one would see a song listed as "Letter B" and think it's a "Let it Be" parody). --Minor muppetz 04:07, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I would assume that the Sesame music people check with lawyers when they create a song spoof like "Letter B" or "Hey Food". That doesn't mean it's impossible that there was a legal issue, but if the only evidence is a message board post, then I'm skeptical. -- Danny (talk) 12:00, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Introduction The Sesame Road version of this song includes a spoken intro by Big Bird. Was it not present on the original, and a direct result of a copyright challenge? -- Hilleyb 03:05, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :All I know is, on the original "Born to Add" LP, this track contains no spoken intro or applause. It was added for the CD release. As for the way it differs from the TV mix, see above. --MuppetVJ 01:25, 17 March 2007 (UTC)